wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: The Short Paths of Gulf
Chapter 2: The Short Paths of Gulf is the 2nd chapter of the Era of Communism quest. Plot Summary After settling down at Morioh Bay's most well known pub, which is tended to by Grumpy George Gyulik, There were three doors ready to be opened. There was a troubled looking Darwick Wavis, a brooding goblin mafiosa, and there were scream coming from the bathroom. The party decided to talk to Darwick Wavis first and see what he wanted. He told the group that a strike force of six members got stranded on Windknight's Island, while trying to deliver a payload to an old friend of Wavis', so the party set sail. Upon arrival, they found a trail leading into the woods, but as they followed it a small band of goblins started firing arrows at the group, but the confrontation led to the current location of the payload. It was beaten up, badly, but some resources weren't stolen, but, before they could investigate further the group was knocked clean out. They awoke in a jail cell, but the lock was easily breakable. As they raced out they managed to find the strike force they were meant to save, but they only managed to escape with 3 out of the 6. They took the three knights, Blueford, Tarkus, and Walken, back to Yarrick to recover. The party on the other hand got into a couple table tennis matches just to get a room in Premier Inn, but they also befriended Lenny Henry. The next day, they investigated the crying coming from the bathroom, it turned out that a weak fimble swordsman was being bullied by the local sailors. Instead of helping him straight away they waited until the sailors were done, but the whole party got incredibly invested in Rhakim Khan's chances of shitting a pure platinum piece. When the sailors left, the swordsman was revealed to be Kirito Bloodhound, the travelling embarrassment. He requested the aid of the party, which they reluctantly agreed to. They walked up to the Morioh Marines headquarters and asked the leader of the organisation to stop bullying the people of Morioh Bay, but the leader, Josuke Higashikata VIII, told them that all they half to do is pass the sailor exam, so the group (and Kirito Bloodhound) tried out for it. They all succeeded, but, just as Josuke was congratulating them, one of the sailors accidentally fired a harpoon gun at Kirito, which managed to penetrate his stomach, slowly killing him. The party were given little sailor badges that allow them to come into contact with the sailors whenever they need. Finally they met up with the crying goblin mafiosa with a brief case (crying because the party started harassing him prior to the Kirito Bloodhound encounter). The briefcase was full of drugs and Mr White, the goblin, wanted help delivering it to Galataric, so they snuck around the bay and climbed onto a ship. The ship was quite lively so it would've been easy to blend in, but Mr White started killing everyone, so the party joined him and destroyed all life on the boat. When the boat arrived at its destination, a young boy on his gameboy awaited, but he was strangely dressed in a soviet military uniform. The boy got on a carriage and invited everyone on, he told the party he was wearing the uniform, because he admires his brother, Abram, who wear the uniform often. When they reached their destination Mr White went into a guinel. The boy, Artyom, told the group he'd be a while, so they shopped for weapons and armour until Mr White was done. When he came out he brought out a little bag of GP5. The party were outraged and started to obliterate him. The party were incredibly pissed so they said their goodbyes to Artyom and called Lenny Henry for a ride home. On the trip Disco Norm challenged Jackurai Sam to a duel. The fight was very one-sided, but Jackurai Sam persisted until the bitter end. Inches away from death Sam was able to stabalise himself, but Norman jumped up and split his ally in half. He knew he was dead straight off. Featured Characters * [[Disco Norm|'Disco Norm']] * [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']] * [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']] * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']]' 'Death * [[Grumpy George Gyulik|'Grumpy George Gyulik']] * [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']] * [[Blueford|'Blueford']]' 'First Appearance * [[Tarkus|'Tarkus']]' 'First Appearance * [[Walken|'Walken']]' 'First Appearance * [[Lenny Henry|'Lenny Henry']]' 'First Appearance * [[Kirito Bloodhound|'Kirito Bloodhound']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Josuke Higashikata VIII|'Josuke Higashikata VIII']]' 'First Appearance * [[Ashi|'Ashi']]' 'First Appearance * [[Mr White|'Mr White']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Artyom Blutin|'Artyom Blutin']]' 'First Appearance Gallery Windknight Goblin's Prison.jpg|Windknight's Goblin's Prison Dungeon (1/1) SailorEntranceExamCourseDungeon.jpg|Sailor Entrance Exam Course Dungeon (1/3) SailorEntranceExamCourseDungeon2.jpg|Sailor Entrance Exam Course Dungeon (2/3) SailorEntranceExamCourseDungeon3.jpg|Sailor Entrance Exam Course Dungeon (3/3) Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:Chapters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai